Parchís
by theirglowingblue
Summary: Basada en Skandar Keynes Edmund . Mentir, algo que los humanos hacemos continuamente.
1. Chapter 1

No soy una chica débil. Tampoco soy transparente y sin ningún tipo de criterio. Se lo que quiero y lo que me conviene. Se defenderme y sé cuando algo está bien o está mal. No soy una inculta y no me dejo dominar. Pero todo no se puede tener. No puedes esperar que algo salga bien, aunque al principio lo parezca. Igual que cuando empiezas una nueva relación. ¿Eres capaz de saber si llegarás a tener un final feliz con esa persona? O si en cambio ¿terminaréis con una gran discusión llena de llanto y rencor? ¿Puede alguien saberlo? No, creo yo que no. En mi corta vida he tenido grandes momentos de felicidad y otros en los que no tanto. Me he relacionado con mucha gente. Desde los chicos y chicas que iban a la misma escuela que yo, vecinos, compañeros de juego en el parque, gente de la que ni siquiera recuerdo el momento en el que los conocí. Así somos las personas, sociables. Necesitamos siempre a alguien que esté a nuestro lado, apoyándonos en los malos momentos y haciéndonos sonreír cuando ni siquiera se lo pides.

He cometido muchos errores pero hay uno que nunca me perdonaré. Mentir a alguien a quien quería, mucho más que a mi propia persona. Alguien que lo dio todo para que yo fuera feliz y ¿cómo se lo pagué? Haciéndole el mayor mal que pude.

Mentí. Mentí. Mentí.

¿Por qué?

Ni siquiera encuentro la respuesta ante esa pregunta. Todo empezó como un juego. Pero el juego terminó mal. Nadie ganó la partida, todos perdimos y el dado quedó quieto, en medio del tablero, esperando que uno de los jugadores lo sujetara entre sus manos y lo dejara caer otra vez. Había dos opciones. Empezar de nuevo o dejarlo todo igual. ¿Ganar o perder?


	2. Enero

1, Enero del 2008

Agua que sale de un grifo.

Silbidos que entonan una melodía.

Siete de la mañana.

Hace frío. Pero no en todo el mundo.

Hemisferio norte. Europa.

420 minutos hacen que ha empezado el año y la gente ya está empezando a olvidar sus promesas. Dejar de fumar, empezar a hacer ejercicio, empezar una dieta equilibrada, no estudiar el día antes al examen, no estar tantas horas delante del ordenador o la televisión, ahorrar para un viaje… Cosas que a veces se cumplen y otras no. Todo depende de lo que decidas.

Decidir. Esa es la cuestión. Decidir qué quieres hacer con tu vida. En eso precisamente estaba pensando una joven adolescente mientras se relajaba debajo del chorro de agua caliente que salía del grifo. Estuvo pensando en su futuro. Todo el mundo piensa en eso, pero el primero de enero no era mal día para planteárselo. El año empezaba y con él una nueva oportunidad para conseguir aquello que había sido intentado o pensado alguna vez.

Primero: ¿Qué quieres ser de mayor?

Se repitió en un susurro esa frase que tantas veces había oído. La había oído en parvulario, en primaria y en secundaria. Esas mismas palabras las habían pronunciado profesores, padres, abuelos, tíos, vecinos, tenderos, amigos… Todo el mundo preguntaba lo mismo. Nunca había tenido claro lo que quería estudiar. ¿Medicina? ¿Historia? ¿Arte? ¿Arquitectura? ¿Jardinería? ¿Fontanería? Etcétera, etcétera y más etcétera. Nunca le había dado demasiada importancia a eso. Aún quedaba mucho tiempo para ir a la universidad (pensó cuando apenas había empezado la secundaria con doce años), pero ahora ya contaba con dieciocho años. El caso es que solo hacía unas horas que se había convertido en mayor de edad. Nació un helado día de enero, aunque no tan helado para otros lugares del mundo. Contaba con su mayoría de edad pero aún no había pensado en qué quería hacer el próximo año. ¿Seguir con los estudios o empezar a trabajar en una tienda? Pensó rápidamente en las cosas que se le daban bien y que además le gustaban.

Dibujo: notable.

Matemáticas: notable.

Gimnasia: notable.

Ciencias: notable.

Historia: notable.

Tecnologías: notable.

En resumidas cuentas. Era una chica notable. No sobrepasaba por encima de la media ni tampoco estaba por debajo. Pero había algo en que si sobresalía.

Lenguas extranjeras: sobresaliente.

De pequeña había asistido a clases extraescolares de idiomas. Empezó con el inglés, alemán y francés. Ahora, desde hacía pocos años había comenzado con el italiano. Aunque no suponía gran dificultad para ella.

Vale, bien. Sabía hablar cuatro idiomas sin dificultad y con un acento casi perfecto. Pero ¿de qué servía? – pensó mientras se envolvía con una toalla y salía del cuarto de baño. Sus padres decían que un buen trabajo tenía que darle dinero pero que también tenía que disfrutar con ello. ¿Qué? ¿Estudiar para ser traductora? ¿Ser una de esos tantos que se dedican a traducir en programas de televisión, guías turísticas, mítines políticos, entrevistas a famosos? Ella no quería eso. En realidad, no sabía lo que quería. Estaba indecisa. Sin embargo no paró de darla vueltas al asunto en todo el día. Su futuro. Todo dependía de ella.

Decidir. Esa es la cuestión.


	3. Marzo

Dos meses después…

Se encontraba tumbada en el sofá de su casa. Era sábado por la mañana y se había quedado en la cama hasta pasadas las once. Después de dar vueltas y más vueltas entre las sábanas blancas de su cama se levantó y descalza anduvo hasta la cocina, donde le esperaba un plato lleno de pastelitos.

Era finales marzo y el tiempo aún estaba un poco revuelto. Hacía frío, de ninguna forma se podía salir a la calle sin llevar una chaqueta o un jersey para abrigarse, pero los días no eran tan fríos como habían sido anteriormente. Daba ganas de salir a pasear por la cuidad o perderse todo un día entero por algún parque natural en las montañas. Un día estupendo para pasar el día fuera de casa, pero sin embargo, ella se acababa de levantar y en ese momento no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Tomó dos pastelitos del plato y se bebió un vaso de leche casi de un trago. A esas horas el estómago ya le pedía algo de comer.

La casa estaba vacía, quiero decir, solo se encontraba ella y no tenía la menor idea de donde habían ido los demás. Podrían haber dejado una nota en la puerta del frigorífico pero no, en esa casa todo iba así. No había horarios ni compromisos. Podrías estar saliendo por la puerta y no haber dicho nada y nadie te preguntaría a donde ibas.

A sus padres nunca les había gustado seguir las reglas, pero cuando tuvieron a los niños, tuvieron que hacer las suyas propias. Aunque todo esto duró hasta que los hijos fueron mayores y "responsables" según ellos. Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos, tanto como ella y su hermano, nunca habían sido malos estudiantes ni adolescentes rebeldes. No se habían metido nunca en líos y solían mantenerse al margen de los problemas que ocasionaran los demás a su alrededor.

En resumidas cuentas, aquella mañana no hizo nada. Aparte de la cama y su habitación estuvo esperando al resto de la familia tumbada en el sofá del salón. Cuando el reloj marcó la una del mediodía el timbre de la casa sonó. Miren, que así se llamaba ella, se levantó del asiento y fue arrastrando los pies hasta la entrada. No hizo falta mirar por la mirilla de la puerta, a esas horas lo más normal es que fuera su madre la que llegara a casa. Efectivamente, era su madre. Iba cargada con bolsas de la compra y venía sofocada después de la caminata que había hecho. Su hija la ayudó con unas cuantas bolsas y las llevó a la cocina, dejándolas sobre la mesa.

Su madre, de cincuenta años recién cumplidos, dejó las bolsas restantes junto a las demás y se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de madera. Buscó algo en su bolso mientras Miren tomaba asiento a su lado y miraba en el interior de las bolsas de plástico.

— Me he encontrado con Juan— hizo una pausa para mirar a su hija, quién la miró con indiferencia—. Sí, hija. Juan, el amigo de tu padre— pero ni con esa breve descripción logró captar la atención de la joven—. Da igual. Lo importante es que he estado hablando con él de tus estudios y me ha contado sobre unas becas que da el ayuntamiento para que los jóvenes estudien en el extranjero mientras trabajan en algo para practicar el idioma.

— Espera—le interrumpió la hija mientras intentaba descifrar lo que su madre le estaba explicando—. ¿Quieres que me apunte a esas becas para poder irme a vete saber qué país a trabajar?

— Sí, bueno, no exactamente. No es que quiera que vayas, solo quería que lo supieras, es algo que vale la pena. Además a ti se te dan muy bien los idiomas y podrías estudiar una carrera a la vez que practicas el idioma.

A Miren no le parecía mala idea, podría ser una buena opción, de todas formas aún no había decidido qué era lo que quería estudiar y viajar a otro país no le desagradaba. También porque nunca había salido de su país y aquello era como una aventura para ella.

— No hace falta que vayas si no quieres…

— ¿Dónde tengo que ir a por la beca?—interrumpió a su madre quien se quedó aturdida ante la respuesta—.

— Si preguntas en recepción te dirán. ¿Estás segura de quererte ir?

— Si lo que te preocupa es si estaré bien a dónde sea que vaya la respuesta es sí. Soy responsable y creo que nunca te he ocasionado ningún problema.

— Tienes razón. Supongo que tengo que confiar más en ti.

Miren le regaló una sonrisa sincera antes de levantarse y salir por la puerta de la cocina. Esa tarde iría a informarse. Otro país, otra gente, otra aventura.


	4. Mayo

La temperatura en la calle era mucho más baja, incluso comparándola con la de su país parecía que habíamos regresado al invierno. Era ya principios de mayo pero la gente aún iba abrigada y por supuesto llevaban un paraguas en la mano, por si las moscas…

La joven pagó al taxista lo que el contador marcaba y salió del vehículo. El conductor la ayudó a sacar su equipaje del maletero del coche y se despidió de ella con un breve "bye".

Había conseguido la beca y ahora se encontraba en Londres, la capital más visitada del mundo y también la ciudad más contaminada de Europa, pero esto último no tiene nada que ver ahora mismo. Antes de irse reservó una habitación en un pequeño hotel situado en el norte de la cuidad, en el distrito de Islington, por Internet. Tenía fácil acceso al metro y podía desplazarse rápido hasta el centro.

Llevaba el dinero justo, por lo que debía encontrar un trabajo cuanto antes.

Entró subiendo despacio las escaleras de la entrada teniendo en cuenta el peso de su equipaje, el cual cargaba con su mano derecha. En recepción esperó a que la pareja que se encontraba hablando con al recepcionista terminaran. El suelo estaba cubierto por parqué de madera oscura, que combinado con las paredes color crema le daba un aspecto elegante. El único mobiliario que había constaba de la mesa de recepción y unos enormes butacones de piel beige. La entrada estaba iluminad por una lámpara de araña que combinaba el vidrio con el metal dorado. Todo daba un aspecto clásico y distinguido.

Mientras se acomodaba en uno de las butacas fijó la vista en el reloj que había colocado detrás de recepción. Marcaba las nueve y treinta y siete, en cambio su reloj de pulsera aseguraba que eran las diez y treinta y siete. Primero pensó en que el reloj que colgaba de la pared se había quedado sin pila pero al pasar un rato se dio cuenta de que la diferencia horaria entre España y el Reino Unido era de una hora. Así que antes de que hubiera alguna otra confusión retrocedió sesenta minutos en su reloj.

Cuando la pareja desapareció en el interior del ascensor Miren se levantó de su cómodo asiento y se acercó a la mujer de pelo canoso que había detrás de la mesa.

— Buenos días. Venía a recoger la llave de mi habitación. La alquilé hace unos días por Internet.

La señora asintió y se sentó en la silla que había justo enfrente del monitor de un ordenador.

— ¿Me puede decir su nombre, por favor?— preguntó a la vez que movía el mouse por la mesa—.

Después de decir el nombre, como es común en los países de habla inglesa, le pidió que lo deletreara. Después de varios segundos le entregó una tarjeta colore negro que letras en dorado que indicaban el número de su habitación de hotel. Se alojaba en el tercer piso, el más alto.

Al estar sola, no tenía mucho con lo que distraerse, por lo tanto tan solo entrar en su habitación –la 106- deshizo el equipaje y colocó todo en su sitio. Media hora después, estaba todo listo. El cuarto no era gran cosa. Contaba con una cama de dos plazas, hecha con madera clara que combinaba con las dos mesitas pequeñas situadas a lado y lado de ésta y con el armario. El edredón era blanco, decorado con flores bordadas con hilo rosa pastel y las cortinas de un blanco roto. Parqué claro y paredes crema. Daba la sensación de ser una habitación fría pero a la vez era bastante relajante. Había una ventana bastante grande que daba a la parte de delante, desde donde se veía la calle. Al lado del armario había una puerta por la que se accedía a un baño, todo estaba impecable. No había nada roto ni sucio. El hotel era pequeño, pero no había nada más de lo que quejarse.

Se dio una ducha para terminar de despertarse y se vistió con ropa de más abrigo. Unos jeans oscuros pitillo por dentro de unas botas de tacón negras combinados con una camisa blanca, sujeta por un cinturón ancho en la cadera, dejando entrever el borde por debajo. Sacó una cazadora de piel negra del armario y se la puso mientras salía al pasillo. Guardó la tarjeta dentro del bolso y bajó por el ascensor hasta el piso de más abajo. No había nadie en recepción, así que salió a la calle sin decirle nada a nadie.

No sabía muy bien dónde estaba pero decidió darse un paseo por los alrededores, si se fijaba bien por donde iba, no tendría problema en regresar. En caso contrario siempre le quedaba la opción de preguntar a alguien, y era por eso a lo que había ido a Londres, para practicar el idioma.

La estación de metro de King's Cross estaba situada al final de la calle. Decidió tomar un tren que la llevara hasta el centro de la cuidad, donde buscaría trabajo. Después de pagar por un billete de ida caminó hasta el andén número nueve. Quiso comprobar si estaba el monumento hecho a las películas de Harry Potter. La mitad de un carrito de equipajes forjado en el muro. Le hubiera sacado una foto, pero tendría otras ocasiones para hacerlo.

Una voz anunció que el tren que se dirigía al centro acaba de llegar, cuando éste hubo parado y las puertas se abrieron, entró en su interior y buscó un sitio donde sentarse, pero estaba lleno.

Se colocó al lado de la puerta, apoyado en la parte trasera de los asientos que había detrás. Cuando el tren salió de la estación de nuevo se fijó en los asientos ocupados que había delante de ella. Dos chicos estaban comentando alguna noticia sobre deportes del periódico que sujetaba uno de los dos. Se pusieron a reír mientras ella aún los miraba. No se habían dado cuenta hasta que uno de ellos, el de pelo castaño miró hacia delante y se encontró con su mirada. Mantuvo la vista fija en sus ojos un instante antes de que Miren desviara su atención hacia otro lado. Él, siguió mirándola hasta que su amigo le dio un golpe en el brazo para explicarle algo.

En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa.


	5. El comienzo

Diez minutos más tarde, el metro paró en la estación del London Bridge. Lo malo de haber cogido esa línea era que el tren te dejaba al otro lado y tenía que cruzar andando el puente para llegar hasta el centro.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y la mayoría de la gente bajó en esa estación, era la que quedaba más cerca de la zona este de Londres. Anduvo a lo largo del andén hasta llegar a la puerta de salida. Siguió a la lo largo de la calle hasta el paso de cebra que había en la esquina para cruzar hasta el puente. Mientras esperaba a que la luz para los peatones se pusiera en verde le dio la sensación de que alguien la seguía. Era un pensamiento un poco absurdo, mucha de la gente que viajaba en su vagón se dirigía al mismo sitio así que restó importancia al asunto y siguió su camino. Caminó al lado de la barandilla que estaba más cerca de la calzada. La verdad es que el sol a penas se veía entre la niebla aquella mañana pero tendría que ir acostumbrándose a ese clima. Nunca le había gustado demasiado los días calurosos de verano y no iba muy a menudo a la playa durante las vacaciones. Tenía la piel muy blanca y debía ponerse mucha protección cada vez que salía a la calle, además el iris de sus ojos era de un tono verde grisáceo lo que la obligaba a llevar lentes de sol en los días más soleados. Si no fuera por su pelo negro azabache podría confundirse por una chica albina. Pensó en lo bien que le iría vivir en esa ciudad. No tendría que preocuparse por su piel ni por su vista tanto como lo hacía en España.

Una vez llegó al otro lado anduvo hasta Queen Victoria Street buscando algún local en que necesitaran un nuevo empleado. Al llegar al final de la larga calle, en la esquina, encontró un bar - Berries Wine Bar - donde servían buenas copas de vino acompañadas con snacks. También servían comidas, pero el sitio era conocido por los vinos. A esas horas el local estaba vacío, sólo se encontraban un chico de unos veinte años limpiando la barra y una mujer de mediana edad barriendo el suelo. Al entrar, se oyó como el sonido de unos cascabeles. Eso hizo que los allí presentes levantar la vista hacia donde ella se encontraba.

— Buenos días. Venía por la oferta de trabajo—se presentó de inmediato ante la mirada atenta de aquellos dos pares ojos.

— Ah, sí— pronunció la mujer dejando la escoba apoyada en una columna—. Pero tendrás que esperar a que llegue el jefe. No creo que tarde mucho más—se acercó a la joven y le hizo una seña para que se sentara en uno de los altos taburetes que habían colocados a lo largo de la barra—. Yo soy Katherine, la cocinera y limpiadora. El presupuesto no da para más empleados y tenemos que encargarnos nosotros dos de casi todo. Menos mal que el dueño se ha decidido a contratar a alguien más, porque siempre vamos muy estresados.

Se giró inmediatamente y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, sin darle tiempo a Miren de decir ni una palabra. El chico dejó la bayeta y se secó las manos con el delantal granate que llevaba atado a la cintura.

— Yo soy Dean—dijo alargando el brazo, gesto que la chica correspondió—. Yo me encargo de servir las bebidas desde aquí detrás. Había otro chico que trabajaba de camarero pero se despidió. Dijo que había encontrado un trabajo mejor. No lo dudo, todo esto es muy agobiante, somos muy pocos y suele haber bastante clientela.

La chica lo miró un poco dudosa. Con tantas pegas que tenía el oficio seguramente no hubiera sido buena idea entrar en ese bar. Dean se dio cuenta y sonrió.

— No te preocupes. Al fin y al cabo, nos lo pasamos bien. Por la mañana no suele haber mucha gente, tres o cuatro trabajadores que salen de las oficinas a la hora del almuerzo y luego por la tarde los jóvenes que viene a pasar la tarde. Los días que hay más gente son los fines de semana, pero creo que lo llevarás bien.

— Bueno, primero me tiene que contratar—.

— No creo que haya ningún problema. Lo que busca el dueño es a gente joven, que aguante bastantes horas y tenga un aspecto agradable—a esto último le añadió un guiño de ojos—.

— ¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo?—dijo ella en tono de broma, pues sabía que lo había hecho con buenas intenciones—.

Dean sonrió una vez más mostrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura. Cogió la bayeta de nuevo y siguió limpiando.

— No tengo prisa. Si resulta que al final te contratan tendré tiempo para conquistarte.

— Conquístame bien. Sólo te doy una oportunidad—dijo la morena a la vez que se reía—.

El mismo sonido de cascabeles volvió a sonar en el local. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años entró en el bar. Llevaba un maletín de cuero negro en una mano y el periódico en la otra.

— Buenos días jefe—dijo Dean desde el otro lado del mueble—.

— Buenos días, ¿no le sirve nada a esta señorita?

— Oh, no—contestó Miren—. Venía por la oferta de trabajo—dijo por segunda vez—.

— Perfecto. Ya empezaba a desesperarme. Nadie mira los anuncios que cuelgo en los cristales. ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?

— Tres. Español, inglés y francés, a la perfección. También hablo un poco de alemán, pero lo justo para mantener una conversación corta.

El hombre asintió.

— ¿Podrías empezar hoy mismo?

— ¿A trabajar? Sí, claro.

— Muy bien. Queda contratada— dejó el maletín en una mesa cercana, lo abrió y sacó unos papeles—. Ten, rellena esto. Son datos bancarios y información personal, para poder contactar contigo en caso de que pasara algo.

Escribió todo lo necesario y el jefe la acompañó hasta la cocina. Le enseñó cómo funcionaba todo y le dio un delantal igual que el de Dean. Ella sería la nueva camarera.

El jefe se fue a las pocas horas, tenía otro negocio en un centro comercial de Oxford. Dejó a Katherine al mando y se despidió de los otros dos empleados.

La mañana, como le dijo Dean, se pasó rápido. No entró nadie hasta las seis de la tarde. Una pareja entro en el local y se sentó en la barra. De eso se encargaba Dean por lo que de momento Miren no entró en acción. No sabía qué hacer. Entró en la cocina, dónde Kate estaba sentada en una mesa haciendo crucigramas mientras escuchaba la radio. Al ver entrar a la joven se levantó del asiento.

— Ahora que no hay muchos clientes…Necesito recoger las cartas de toda la semana en la oficina de correos que hay dos calles más abajo.

Miren asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Quiere que me quede yo al cargo de la cocina mientras usted va?

— No, no. Imposible. Si entrar algún cliente y pidiera algo de comer se tendrían que esperar a mi llegada. Ve tú y yo me encargo de servir a los clientes. Por una vez más que lo haga no creo que pase nada.

Le dio la llave del casillero y le explicó en qué parte estaba. La chica se quitó el delantal y se puso la cazadora y salió del local tras despedirse de Dean con la mano.

La oficina de correos no estaba tan lejos como pensaba. Entró esquivando a la gente que esperaba su turno para recoger los envíos. Recorrió con la vista todas las taquillas que había hasta llegar a la de Kate. Introdujo la llave y sacó el montón de cartas del interior. Volvió a cerrar y dio media vuelta para volver al bar. Al salir de la oficina se quedó mirando a la persona que subía las escaleras de la entrada. Lo había visto antes, estaba segura.

— Vaya. No te había visto nunca y hoy ya llevo dos veces—dijo la otra persona al darse cuenta.

— Cualquiera diría que me estás siguiendo—contestó la chica—.

— Cuando subiste al tren yo ya estaba en él—remarcó—.

La joven se puso a reír y abandonó el lugar ante la mirada del joven castaño, que aún seguía en la entrada, mirando cómo se alejaba.


	6. Destino

Miró la carta que llevaba en la mano y luego siguió los andares de la chica. Corrió a los buzones y tiró la carta en el interior de la indicada. Después salió disparado hacia la calle por la que había visto girar a la morena de ojos claros. Nunca solía hacerlo, pero esta vez había algo que lo atraía hacia ella. Quería conocerla. Parecía disparatado porque tan solo la había visto una vez en toda su vida, rectifico, dos veces; pero era extraño porque sentía que ya la conocía y si no era así, la conocería. Tenía que intentarlo, de todas formas no perdía nada.

La vio de espaldas, parada ante el semáforo que había en la esquina. Se acercó a paso rápido hasta estar a su lado y la miró disimuladamente. Ella aún no se había dado cuenta de estaba allí. El castaño aspiró profundamente antes de actuar. Admitió que estaba un poco nervioso, ni siquiera sabía cómo empezarle a hablar. Probó con su mejor táctica.

— Vaya, ¿otra vez aquí?—dijo mirando al frente, esperando que ella le respondiera—.

Al oír esa voz de nuevo, Miren giró hacia su izquierda. No se lo podía creer. ¿Otra vez él? Dio un soplido y sonrió.

— ¿Quién es ahora el que sigue a quién?—respondió a la pregunta la morena—.

— Creo que esta vez he sido yo. Culpable—tras la última palabra la miró a los ojos y dejó ver su resplandeciente dentadura—.

— Soy Miren.

— Encantado—pronunció a la vez que le estrechaba la mano—. Soy Skandar.

La chica no pudo reprimir el acto de morderse el labio inferior. No se había fijado antes pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca se fijó en su marcada mandíbula, lo que le daba un aspecto muy atractivo. Y esos ojos color miel que la miraban fijamente a los suyos hicieron que perdiera el aliento. Tragó saliva y miró al frente justo cuando el muñequito de luz verde se encendía.

— ¿Crees que nos podríamos ver algún día?—le preguntó el chico mientras cruzaban la calle hasta llegar a la acera de enfrente—.

Miró otra vez a los ojos del nuevo conocido y dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa.

— Dejémoslo en las manos del destino. Nos hemos visto ya dos veces en lo que va de día. Puede que sea más que pura coincidencia.

— ¿Quieres decir que quizá estemos predestinados a estar juntos?—preguntó curioso Skandar—.

— Puede.

Dicho esto se alejó de allí a paso rápido mientras el chico indeciso y a la vez aturdido se quedaba de pie en medio de la calle.

— ¡Dime al menos donde puedo encontrarte en caso de que no funcione!—gritó el joven—.

Miren se giró y le sonrió mientras daba pasos hacia atrás.

— ¡Si el destino no nos quiere juntos, ¿por qué insistir?!

No pudo responder a eso. Miren se confundió entre toda la gente que pasaba por ahí. No la siguió. Dejó que todo pasara según el destino lo tenía planeado. Se prometió algo así mismo. Si el destino no los unía en veinticuatro horas, la buscaría. Fuera donde fuera, pero aquella chica lo había captivado como nunca lo habían hecho. Se giró y siguió calle abajo, en dirección contraria por donde ella se había ido. ¿La volvería a ver? Eso tenlo por seguro.

Al llegar al Berris el local estaba completamente vacío. Las luces estaban todas apagadas excepto las de la cocina. Cruzó el comedor y vio a Kate y Dean sentados en la misma mesa donde ella había estado haciendo crucigramas hacía una hora.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?—preguntó al entrar.

El joven barman se giró sobre su asiento.

— No, ¿por qué?

— ¿Quizá por las luces apagadas y el local vacío?

Dejó el montón de cartas sobre la mesa y Katherine las empezó a abrir.

— Oh—dijo Kate mientras leía la primera carta—, el jefe ha llamado y nos ha dicho que cerremos antes. Hoy hay fiesta en el centro y no va a haber mucha gente por esta zona.

— Nos ha dado la tarde libre—prosiguió Dean—. Te estábamos esperando para poder cerrar.

— En realidad no tendría porque haberse esperado él también pero ha insistido en que quería decirte algo antes de irse— explicó la mayor mientras recogía el montón de envíos y los colocaba dentro de su bolso—. Yo me voy, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer. Nos vemos mañana chicos.

Se puso el abrigo y salió de la cocina.

El ambiente entonces se tensó un poco. Dean se frotó las manos con nerviosismo y luego miró a Miren con timidez.

— ¿Te apetece venir conmigo esta noche? … A la fiesta digo. Si es que no tienes otros planes.

— Claro, sí. Iré contigo. Además no conozco nada de Londres y me apetece ver como se divierte aquí la gente.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa y salieron del bar quedando para verse en un par de horas.

Al llegar al hotel, se cambió de zapatos. Remplazó las botas por unas manoletinas blancas. Le dolían los pies de todo el día e iría mejor con calzado plano. Se retocó el maquillaje y cenó en el restaurante de la planta baja. Era bufet libre y tenía un poco de todo. Después de lavarse los dientes y retocarse el maquillaje bajó a la calle. Dean la esperaba apoyado en la baranda de las escaleras de la entrada. Había aparcado su coche un poco más adelante así que fueron hasta el centro en él.

En Hyde Park daban un concierto de varias bandas locales de diferentes estilos musicales. La gente joven y las pandillas se reunían para poder beber alcohol a precios bajos y escuchar un poco de música.

A las nueve de la noche aún no había demasiada gente y los que ya estaban allí aún parecían estar sobrios.

Dean la agarró de la mano y la condujo hacia el medio de toda aquella muchedumbre. Mientras caminaban entre toda aquella gente chocó con alguien y soltó la mano de su acompañante.

— Perdón—se disculpó antes de seguir detrás de Dean.

— No es nada—contestó la otra persona, la cual aún no había visto la cara—. Me encanta el destino—.

Eso hizo que la Miren alzara la vista.

— ¿Skandar?—logró pronunciar mientras se perdía en su mirada—.

— El mismo.


	7. Pasión

La joven morena miró a su lado pero Dean ya no estaba allí. Lo había perdido de vista y ahora sería casi imposible encontrarle. Miró a Skandar y al grupo que lo acompañaba. Un chico alto, con el pelo rojizo, junto con una chica rubia de ojos claros, charlaban sin prestarle atención a su amigo.  
— ¿Te apetece algo de beber?— preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa—.  
Aceptó y se hicieron paso entre la gente hasta llegar a los pequeños chiringuitos que habían al lado del escenario. Skandar, que ya se había terminado al bebida pidió una más para él y otra para Miren. Les dieron cerveza en unos vasos de plástico que pronto estuvieron vacíos y llenos otra vez. La joven española parecía haberse olvidado de Dean, su compañero y por el momento se encontraba entretenida riendo y bebiendo sin parar con el inglés de ojos color miel. Pasaron de la cerveza a cosas con mucho más contenido de alcohol y pronto se encontraron ebrios tumbados sobre el césped. Se habían alejado de aquella muchedumbre y habían llegado dando tumbos hasta la otra punta del parque donde no había nadie. A lo lejos se oía la música procedente de los enormes altavoces que ocupaban ambos lados del escenario y las centenares de voces que cantaban a coro. Se tumbaron uno al lado del otro, boca arriba, mientras sin poder contener la risa se miraban fijamente. Con la poca luz que había en ese lugar, a duras penas podían ver lo que había a su alrededor.  
— ¿Así que... no…que no…—pausa y más risas— no eres…d-de aquí?—preguntó el castaño—.  
Miren negó con la cabeza y se giró apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Skandar.  
— Hueles bien—dijo ella entre risas—.  
Sin saber cómo sus bocas se encontraron casi rozando. El chico pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella haciendo que cayera tumbada encima suyo. Miren miró fijamente a los labios de él, carnosos, deseando poder besarlos. El instinto la hizo probar. Skandar la siguió besando con desespero, y con ganas de llegar más allá la giró quedando él encima de ella. Le desabrochó el abrigo y pasó sus manos por debajo del jersey. Sus manos frías hicieron que Miren se estremeciera pero dejó que siguiera acariciándole la piel. Se quitó la ropa de arriba, quedando solamente el sostén, ante la mirada deseosa del chico, el cual se desprendió de su ropa rápidamente. El frío de la noche les erizó la piel. Incluso así siguieron despojándose de la poca ropa que les cubría el cuerpo.

A lo lejos Dean, que seguía en medio del pelotón de gente miraba por encima de las cabezas la preciosa mirada de Miren. La había perdido de vista hacia ya más de una hora y después de dar vueltas por todos sitios como un idiota, pensó que quizá se hubiera ido al hotel. Se acercó al mismo chiringuito en el que horas antes habían estado ella con Skandar. Pidió una cerveza y se fue a su casa andando, mientras oía de fondo una de las bandas de rock locales.

— Joder, no puedo—dijo Skandar molesto y a la vez avergonzado—.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Miren mirándole a los ojos.

El castaño se puso de nuevo la ropa interior y se levantó de encima de la chica.

Empezaron a vestirse en silencio y después uno de los dos rompió el hielo.

— ¿Te acompaño a casa?— se ofreció el chico—.

— No deja, da igual—.

— ¿Segura?

Miren empezó a andar hasta la salida mientras Skandar la seguía por detrás.

El viento, a esas horas soplaba más fuerte que por la mañana. Las temperaturas empezaban a bajar y eso hizo que Miren se estremeciera. Cruzó los brazos por debajo del pecho y siguió andando mientras oía los pasos del chico detrás de ella. Una vez llegó a la puerta se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Pensó en lo que acababa de suceder. Quizá hubiera sido un poco grosera.

— Perdona— dijo Miren mirando a sus dulces ojos color chocolate—.

— ¿Perdón, por qué?— respondió él cuando llegó a su lado—. La culpa es mía. No debería…—no finalizó la frase, se quedó mirando a Miren, como si estuviera pensando lo que diría pero luego dejó ir un soplido—. He sido un poco grosero.

— ¿Grosero?—dijo ella sin entender—. La única que ha sido así ahora he sido yo.

— No, no. Entiendo que estés ofendida. No suelo hacer esto.

— ¿Empezar una cosa y luego dejarla a medias?—dijo con tono un poco irritado.

— Me refiero a "hacerlo" sin tan solo conocer a la otra persona.

Entonces, la irritación o el pequeño enfado que tenía desaparecieron al oír a Skandar decir eso. Ella, que ahora solo pensaba en acabar aquello que tantas ganas tenia de sentir y que él la había dejado a medias, se sintió despreciable cuando él dijo aquello. No sabía nada de él. Sólo su nombre y que tenía un físico realmente bien. Para ser sinceros, nunca había llegado hasta tal punto con un chico desconocido, pero él, por alguna razón que no conocía, era diferente. Quizá suene un poco extraño, pero sentía que lo conocía desde siempre pero a la vez desconocía todo de él.

— Tengo una idea—dijo Miren—. Empecemos de nuevo. Quedemos mañana y conozcámonos un poco antes de nada.

— ¿Qué tal mañana a las diez? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

— A esa hora estoy trabajando. Mejor si quedamos para almorzar.

— ¿A las doce y media?

Miren afirmó. Le dio la dirección del Berris y él la acompañó hasta la puerta del hotel. Se quedaron un rato en la puerta sin saber cómo despedirse. Digamos que había que romper un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente.

— Bueno… Mejor que entre— dijo la joven mirando a la puerta—.

— Eh... sí. Que duermas bien.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y sin poder evitarlo Miren se puso roja. Se rió.

— Es por lo que he bebido. Ahora me ha subido a la cabeza—contestó a modo de broma.

— Claro, te entiendo— respondió Skandar con una sonrisa—.

Miren subió los primeros escalones de la entrada y él se alejó por la acera en dirección a la estación de metro.

Cuando ella ya hubo entrado, el chico se giró y se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta por la que ella había desparecido.

— Te quiero— dijo en un susurro para luego seguir su camino—.


	8. Obsesión

Hacia una semana que Miren no sabía nada de Skandar. Obvio. No sabía donde vivía ni por donde solía ir y tampoco le había pedido su número de teléfono. Se encontraba otra vez en el inicio. Solo quedaba esperar a que el destino hiciera su trabajo y los volviera a juntar. Si no era así, quizá es que ellos no estuvieran predestinados. De todos modos, dejó sus pensamientos aquella mañana y se dirigió al Berris como todos los días. Dean seguía con sus indirectas demasiado directas todos los días. Pero Miren se hacia la difícil. Sabía que el chico estaba interesado pero ella al contrario no quería nada con él. Sólo amigos le dijo un día después de ponerse muy pesado pero no había forma de convencerle.

Era sábado y su turno había acabado. Ese día solo iba por las mañanas y después de la hora del almuerzo volvía al hotel acompañada por Dean. Por supuesto siempre que salía a la calle esperaba encontrarse de nuevo con aquel castaño de ojos color miel que la tenía obsesionada. ¿Obsesionada? Sí, eso mismo. Era algo extraño, algo que antes no había sentido. Él siempre estaba presente, en todo momento. No paraba de pensar en aquella noche, tampoco en los besos, ni en el encuentro a la puerta de la oficina de correos. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquellos ojos y tampoco la de aquella nariz cubierta de pecas, ni de sus carnosos labios y su perfecta sonrisa. Sus ojos marrones como el caramelo fundido y su barbilla ancha y cubierta por una incipiente barba que le daba un toque desenfadado y a la vez irresistible. Tampoco olvidaba el tono de su voz, grave y hermosa. Su suave piel y sus fuertes brazos. Todos los días se imaginaba lo que haría si se lo encontraba de repente. ¿Se abalanzaría hacia él diciéndole lo mucho que le quería o se haría la dura mostrando que él era solo un lío de una noche? Quería estar con Skandar, por supuesto, pero no quería que todo fuera tan deprisa. Quería que él luchara por ella, que demostrara si realmente la quería o estaba interesado en tener algo más. Sería un poco mala y le haría sufrir, esa fue su última decisión. Pero claro, no podía llevar acabo su plan si no lo volvía a ver de nuevo. Su compañero se despidió de ella en la esquina de la calle Queen Victoria yéndose él por la calle contigua Upper Thames y ella siguiendo hacia arriba por New Bridge Street. Sacó de su bolso un paquete de chicles de menta y se metió uno en la boca. La verdad, es que aún no había comido nada y las tripas empezaban a hacerle los ruidos característicos de cuando uno tiene el estómago vacío. Siguió a buen paso a lo largo de toda la calle sin fijarse en su alrededor. Digamos que había desistido ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a Skandar. Hacía ya una semana y no había recibido ni una sola señal, así que quizá el destino no tenía nada que ver y todo había sido pura casualidad.

Se detuvo enfrente del paso de peatones y esperó a que la luz roja se convirtiera en verde. Alguien le tapó los ojos. No veía nada pero si sentía calor en la cara. Intentó sacar las manos de aquel o aquella que se encontraba detrás de sí pero no podía. Tenía más fuerza que ella.

— ¿Quién eres?— se rió Miren al preguntar—.

— Una viejecita que tiene ganas de jugar—dijo un hombre fingiendo la voz de una anciana—.

Bien, tenía que ser alguien que ella conociera, está claro. Y teniendo en cuenta que tan solo llevaba poco más de una semana en Londres y que la única gente que conocía era Dean, Kate, el dueño del Berris y Skandar las posibilidades de adivinar a la "viejecita" que le tapaba los ojos eran muy elevadas. Kate no era un hombre así que descartada, Dean acababa de dejarla una calle más abajo y el jefe se encontraba en Oxford así que el único que quedaba era Skan. Todo y no teniéndolo claro decidió preguntar si era él.

— ¿Skandar?

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido?—dijo él, con su voz normal y soltando sus manos de la cara de Miren—.

Ella se giró y le sonrió.

— Ha sido fácil. No conozco a mucha gente aquí. Digamos que el único capaz de hacer una broma así eres tú y tampoco sabes imitar muy bien a una persona mayor.

— ¿Qué no sé imitar? Perdona guapa, pero estas hablando con el mejor imitador de la zona.

— Por supuesto, como digas.

— Te quería preguntar una cosa—dijo el joven mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

— ¿Hoy?

— No, el quince de enero del año que viene. Pues claro que hoy, ahora, para ser más exactos. Y no me digas que ya has comido porque sé que no es verdad.

— ¿Ahora resulta que eres adivino?

— No pero tengo oídos y tu estómago se queja.

Skandar se rió. Miren se puso roja. Aceptó su invitación y se dirigieron al restaurante más próximo. Qué casualidad, pero Skandar ya había reservado mesa y además para dos personas. Una vez sentados les trajeron las cartas para poder elegir.

— Tú sabes donde trabajo, ¿no es así?—dijo Miren—. Si no ya me explicaras como es que me has encontrado con lo grande que es la ciudad y además hubieras reservado mesa para dos en este sitio.

El chico sonrió y levantó la vista del menú.

— Sí, se que trabajas en el Berris y sí, había reservado para ti y para mí. Y ya que se te da tan bien deducir cosas, ¿por qué crees que te invito a almorzar?

— Porque te has enamorado de mí.

La respuesta de Miren lo dejó sin palabras, más bien, le borró la sonrisa que tenía en la cara y se quedó perplejo ante lo que había oído. ¿Tanto se notaba que moría por ella? Pero si ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de darle indirectas…

— Pero…—Miren le cortó—.

— Tranquilo, no se lo diré a Dean—respondió ella, el plan empezaba a funcionar—.

— ¿Dean?

— Mi pareja. Es un poco celoso y si supiera que ahora estoy aquí contigo…—dejó la frase en el aire con la intención de que él se imaginara el final—.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo ahora? ¿Inventarse una historia para poner celoso a Skandar? Pues sí, eso es.


End file.
